Bill Moseley
| location = Barrington, Illinois }} William Moseley (born November 11, 1951) is an American film actor and musician who has starred in a number of cult classic horror films. His first big role was in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Part 2 as Chop Top. He has also released records with guitarist Buckethead, in the band Cornbugs. Biography Career At the age of 29, Moseley got his first film role in Alan Rudolph's Endangered Species as a cab driver. In 1985's Osa he played a character named "Quilt Face." His third role has become one of his most well known; he appeared as Chop Top in Tobe Hooper's The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Part 2, after Tobe Hooper saw him in the independent short, The Texas Chainsaw Manicure. The character spawned the famous film quotes, "Dog will hunt!", "Incoming mail!", and "Lick my plate, you dogdick!". Two years after TCM 2, he played Frank in 1988's Mamba. Also in 1988 he played Dr. Gilsig in the remake of the Steve McQueen film The Blob. He next played Darrell in the film Pink Cadillac starring Clint Eastwood. He then played the lead role of Ricky Caldwell in Silent Night, Deadly Night 3. Even after his roles in these films, he still failed to achieve the popularity within the horror community that he had enjoyed after TCM 2. In 1990, Moseley appeared in three films: Crash and Burn, The First Power, and The End of Innocence. That year, he also portrayed Johnnie in Tom Savini's remake of George Romero's 1968 zombie film, Night of the Living Dead. In 1993, he had a small role in the cult hit Army of Darkness as the Deadite leader. A year later, he was featured in the video game Corpse Killer. In 1997 he did voiceover work, for the film, Anders Jacobsson's Evil Ed, but it was not until 2003 that he would have a role that was just as popular as Chop Top. That year, he starred as the maniacal Otis B. Driftwood (named after Groucho Marx's character from A Night at the Opera) in Rob Zombie's directorial debut House of 1000 Corpses. As Otis, he again became an icon in the horror community. In 2005, he reprised the role of Otis in the sequel The Devil's Rejects. Moseley's performance inspired an independent campaign for a Best Supporting Actor Oscar nomination, which failed. Personal life Moseley was born in Stamford, Connecticut, grew up in Barrington Hills, Illinois, and is a graduate of Yale University. He has two daughters, Marion Moseley and Jane Moseley. Moseley posts on the Fangoria message boards as "Bill Moseley" and is the lead singer of "Cornbugs," a three-man band he has with avant-garde rock/metal guitarist Buckethead and Deli Creeps' drummer, Pinchface. Filmography for his work on Repo! The Genetic Opera]] * Endangered Species (1982) * Osa (1985) * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Part 2 (1986) * Mamba (1988) * The Blob (1988) (1988) * Pink Cadillac (1989) * Silent Night, Deadly Night 3: Better Watch Out! (1989) * Crash and Burn (1990) * The First Power (1990) * The End of Innocence (1990) * Night of the Living Dead (1990 film) (1990) * White Fang (1991 movie) (1991) * Inside Out 2 (1992) * Honey, I Blew Up the Kid (1992) * Army of Darkness (1993) * Mr. Jones (1993) * Blood Run (Outside the law) (1994) * Prehysteria 3! (1995) * Evil Ed (1997) * The Convent (2000) * Essence of Echoes (2002) * Live From Baghdad (2002) * House of 1000 Corpses (2003) * Vicious (2003) * Homesick (2004) * Anderson's Cross (2004) * The Devil's Rejects (2005) * All American Massacre (2006 but never released to the public) * Thr3e (2007) * Grindhouse - segment Werewolf Women of the S.S. (2007) * Halloween (2007) * Dead Air (2007) (filming) * House (2008) (post-production) * Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008) (post-production) External links *Interview with Bill Moseley *Chop Top's BBQ, Bill Moseley's official site * Category:Actors Category:Singers Category:Cornbugs Category:Living people